tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusher
Crusher is a RED Medic TF2 Freak created by BisonsWrath. Appearance He wears The Ward, green-tinted Deus Specs and Das Gutenkutteharen, which is mostly unseen due to him also wearing the Combat Medic's Crusher Cap. Origin Crusher was born in Innsbruck, Austria, in 1982. He discovered his unusual abilities at 12 years of age, and used them frequently to help his family and friends. However, when he was not home, his entire family was butchered by a BLU Soldier, who mistook them for RED Spies. When Crusher saw what happened to his close ones, he swore revenge. In 1999, he joined the RED Army. Despite his arsenal of Freak-worthy powers, he worked his way up the rank system very slowly, due to him studying genetics rather than fighting full-time. He was forced to stop when RED received a new leader, M. Crocket, who was not only eager to take over the world, but was also abusive toward his subordinates. Crusher fought BLU day and night, and eventually was given control over the very strike team that assassinated the BLU Leader in 2014. It was also the year when Crusher finally got a week off, and created Hamvich. However, the BLU team recovered with the help of Dr. Übermensch, who Crusher recognized as a fellow scientist. Now, Crusher's sole mission is to square off against the BLU Leader. Behavior and Personality Crusher is a ruthless commander, eliminating enemies without hesitation and punishing his subordinates thoroughly even for small mistakes. However, he has a softer side, which only shows when there's no REDs nearby. If someone helps him, he'll always find a way to pay them back, and will spare a wounded BLU if nobody's watching. This is because Dr. Übermensch has shown him that not all BLUs are the same cold-blooded killers as the BLU Soldier who destroyed his family. Powers and Abilities Shield Projection One of Crusher's signature abilities is to project shields onto himself or his allies. The shield that he has in battle is similar to a Vaccinator shield and is nigh-unbreakable. The shields projected onto others look like sentry shields and are much weaker, but strong enough to turn a basic Demoman into a walking tank. A drunk Scottish Cyclops tank. Advanced Metallokinesis Crusher can form any shape of metal out of thin air (There is a volume limit) and manipulate it however he wants. He can even create mechanisms with moving parts- he was seen creating Miniguns for himself. This is also how he got his name - If he surrounds a regular 125-150 HP mercenary with the metal, he can manipulate it to crush said mercenary, and they will die a painful death. Crusher can also use this trick to slow down and damage stronger fighters. An extension of this ability is that he can manipulate existing metal as long as it is not enchanted (like Australium), so he can shield himself with metal or redirect bullets. Sonic Shriek Crusher has the ability to emit a scream that heavily damages enemies and knocks them back. The Shriek is basically a concentrated wave of sound, so it can be useful to destroy armoured doors and low-tier Freaks instantaneously. Faults and Weaknesses *Acid is Crusher's worst nightmare. Any weapons or other metallic objects in its way easily dissolve, denying Crusher his only ability that doesn't drain a lot of energy. *Crusher is not tenacious at all, so expect him to back away after a couple minutes. While he can be smart enough to switch from the energy-consuming Shields to the cheaper metal walls, he'll often not realize that he is out of power until it's too late. *If one manages to get past Crusher's many lines of defence, a pleasant surprise awaits them: Crusher is done. Aside from storing energy for the Medic's many powers, his body has the same attributes as the average Merc and will get hurt as easily as one. Category:RED Team Category:Medics Category:Mad scientists Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Mood-Swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Martial Artists